Domadores de dragones
by Kayazarami
Summary: Vive en Rumanía. Y es domador de dragones por un buen motivo. Además, nunca está solo. Continuación de "El adecuado" [Slash Charlie/OC]


******Autora: **Kayazarami

******Protagonista: **Charlie Weasley

******Advertencias: **slash (relación chico/chico), romance.

******Resumen: **Vive en Rumanía. Y es domador de dragones por un buen motivo. Además, nunca está solo. Continuación de "El adecuado".

******Nota a mi AI: **Bueno, originalmente pensaba publicar esto en "El adecuado", pero es mejor a parte, ya que tiene una relación escasa.

******Aviso: **___Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_**_ ._**

******Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

******Domadores de dragones**

___Para Nochedeinvierno13_

* * *

El viaje en traslador resulta tan refrescante como siempre.

Para la mayoría de magos es incómodo y molesto. Un 70% no saben aterrizar, directamente dan con sus huesos en el suelo.

A Charlie nunca le ha pasado eso. La sensación de vértigo y de velocidad le hace correr la sangre, descargar adrenalina. Siempre aterriza de un salto, en pie.

—Que rápido has vuelto —dice una voz y se da la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Steven, su compañero domador de dragones. Ambos llevan casi veinte años ocupándose del mismo nido—. Pensé que te quedarías unos días más con tu familia, casi nunca vas a verlos.

Charlie lo mira. Sigue igual que siempre. Siempre lleva el pelo castaño por los hombros, suelto. Tiene unos profundos ojos azules y un cuerpo fuerte, como el suyo, formado por la vida de esfuerzos que llevan.

—Lo mejor era regresar —contesta, acercándose a él y dándole un ligero golpe de camaradería en el hombro—. Las cosas estaban un poco tensas con Lysander.

—¿Lysander? ¿El pobre niño que seduciste?

—Eh, él se declaró primero —se defiende, aunque no le molesta, sabe que Steven no lo dice en serio—. Al parecer ahora es el novio de mi sobrino, así que ya te imaginarás como estaban las cosas.

—Joder, Charlie, que mala suerte.

—Ya ves —coincide, los dos echando a caminar hacia la cabaña de los domadores, que de cabaña tiene poco.

Es una enorme estructura de piedra recubierta de magia, capaz de resistir las llamaradas más potentes, con un excesivo número de escaleras y habitaciones numeradas para cada domador.

No es obligatorio vivir en ellas, pero Charlie, acostumbrado a una casa llena de hermanos ruidosos, se siente cómodo en ese ambiente. Steven también vive allí, quizás porque la parte del sueldo que resta la empresa por vivir en las instalaciones es mucho menor que lo que costaría alquilar una casa.

—¿Alguna novedad en mi ausencia? —pregunta, entrando por la puerta del edificio.

—Eclosionó el huevo de colacuerno húngaro.

—¿En serio? —se lo queda mirando. Llevaban esperando por ese maldito huevo casi un año. La madre había muerto y lo había estado manteniendo con hechizos caloríficos muy potentes, pero tenían pocas esperanzas de que naciera nada de el.

—Sí. Así que ahora tenemos una cría revoltosa y especialmente rápida en las jaulas de contención.

Charlie sonríe. Las crías de dragón suponen todo un reto para los domadores. Adiestrarlas conlleva un largo proceso que puede durar años, ya que la criatura reconoce al domador como su madre y un solo paso en falso con una bestia que escupe fuego por la boca (o hielo, o veneno, dependiendo de la especie) te puede costar la vida.

—¿Quién se ha hecho cargo?

—Logan. Deberías haberle visto la cara, era como si hubiera recibido su regalo de navidad por adelantado.

Asiente. Conoce a Logan. Lleva cinco años más que ellos en ese trabajo y es todo un experto, pero los dragones lo emocionan como si fuera un niño, especialmente los recién nacidos. No piensa lo mismo de los novatos, a los que ve como idiotas sin cerebro con pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir (el pelirrojo piensa que la mayor parte de las veces tiene razón).

Él, Steven, Logan y un mago chino llamado Shuang se encargan del nido este, compuesto principalmente por escupe-fuegos y algún terrestre con muy malas pulgas.

Controlar a los dragones es un trabajo difícil, peligroso y duro, cuya única compensación es el buen sueldo que reciben cada mes. Se considera a estas criaturas en peligro de extinción y tienen que mantenerlos en las áreas establecidas, para que los muggles no confirmen su existencia. Cada equipo de domadores tiene cuatro o cinco miembros, a los que suele asignarse uno o dos novatos cada año, la mayoría de los cuales renuncian.

Es por eso que Charlie es incapaz de dejar su trabajo demasiado tiempo, por mucho que eche de menos a su familia o, a veces, la vida en Inglaterra. No hay suficientes domadores en Rumanía. Y cada vez menos magos se dedican a ello o tienen la resistencia necesaria para mantenerse en el trabajo.

Y, si desaparecen los domadores; ¿qué será de los dragones? ¿Lanzarán un hechizo de perpetuidad, como hicieron en el pasado, confinándolos a una extensa zona en al que ningún ser humano pueda entrar? Eso significaría que jamás podrían volver a verlos.

Y Charlie adora los dragones.

Solo una vez se planteó dejar su trabajo. Y fue por Lysander, ese joven rubio que lo había amado más de lo que merecía o podía retribuir.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Steven de repente y, al mirarlo, el pelirrojo se da cuenta de que han llegado a la puerta de su habitación.

—Sí, solo pensaba.

—Extraño en ti —dice Steven sarcásticamente.

—Idiota.

—¿Quieres que entre? —ofrece el castaño, mirándolo significativamente.

Charlie no puede evitar sonreír.

Los domadores pasan demasiado tiempo solos, con la única compañía de otros domadores. Así que era corriente que se lo pasarán bien entre ellos. No había reglas establecidas al respecto, no había necesidad de promesas ni fidelidad. Normalmente era solo sexo. Fantástico sexo.

—¿Por qué no? —responde, tirando de él y mordiéndole los labios a conciencia.

Steven sonríe contra sus labios y lo empuja dentro de la habitación.

Probablemente, dentro de un par de horas y teniendo en cuenta que Logan debe estar emocionado con su nuevo dragoncito, será Shuang el que suba a gritarles que se hace tarde y que tienen que revisar el nido antes del anochecer.

Charlie abrirá la puerta (seguramente desnudo) y Steven sonreirá con malicia y le sugerirá que se una a ellos.

Shuang reaccionará de dos maneras. Lanzandoles alguna maldición punzante para hacerlos espabilar y vestirse (es muy bueno en eso) o devorando la boca del pelirrojo.

Al fin y al cabo, no hay reglas entre ellos.

Solo dragones.

**Fin**


End file.
